Sweet Valentine of Mine
by lederra
Summary: Final chapter dealing with some of the issues following the Truth or Dare game that took place during the Valentine's party.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Valentine of Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SOA Characters they are the property of Kurt Sutter and FX, I am merely borrowing them and make no money from these stories.

Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and the ladies of SAMCRO decide to have a party and send their menfolk some tokens of their love. One of the Cara Cara girls has the 'hots' for a certain SON.

* * *

><p>"Gemma, What are you doing?"<p>

Clay walks into the kitchen as his wife covers up some paperwork on the table, hiding what she is doing from her husband.

"Nothing Dearest." She smiles sweetly at him, Clay looks at her and realises from her look that she is up to something.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Gemma…I know that look on your face, that is a look that say's I am up to something. What are you doing?"

Gemma looked at Clay's determined look on his face and knew that there was no way she was going to get out of this.

"I am organising a party for Valentine's day."

Clay inwardly groaned, 'Not another Valentine's fiasco.' Gemma must have seen the look in his eyes because she got up quickly from the table and approached her husband. She knew what he was thinking; last year's Valentine's party had been a bit of a fiasco. Certain presents and messages had got mixed up and caused quite a few problems, a few laughs and not to mention a few slaps and bruises. Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Gemma kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I promise you dear, we will have no mix ups like we did last year. "

Clay wasn't convinced entirely but he knew there would be no way to stop his wife and the ladies of SAMCRO once they decided to have their damn party, he just hoped and prayed that there would be no confusion like last year. One of the ladies 'bright ideas' last year had been for a number of the ladies to sneak in on their respective old man and spend a raunchy evening of sex that would have made a porn star look like a virgin but because someone had mixed the messages up, certain old ladies ended up in bed with certain members who were definitely not their partners. In fact Gemma had herself ended up in bed with someone who was definitely not Clay and he had still not yet found out who that person was because Gemma wouldn't tell him. Every time he broached the subject to her, she had turned red and refused point blank to tell him who it was until a few days ago when she admitted that she had ended up in bed with one of the other ladies but he was not convinced that it was the truth.

Gemma still had her arms around her husband and could see that he was undecided still about allowing the ladies to have another party. He leaned into him and pressed her lips once more against his.

"I promise you, we will not have what happened last year. That is an idea none of us wants to repeat. Not after all the trouble it caused."

She remembered the problems that it had caused for certain members. She and Clay had argued a few times over it, considering that he felt her 'pussy' belonged to him and the fact she had spent a night with someone other than himself, it had hurt his ego and until a few days ago she had refused to tell him who that person had been and in fact he still did not know. She had told him a lie, she told him that it was a woman that she had woken up next to but it hadn't been and she remembered fondly the night of sex that she had had with the member in question. In fact, at that point for a few seconds, it entered her mind that she wouldn't mind spending another night with the young man in question, even if she was old enough to be his mother. He had always treated her with respect and as though she was a beautiful young woman instead of a woman who was definetly middle aged and not the mother of one of his best friend.

* * *

><p>AN I hope you like the opening chapter and if you think you know who Gemma ended up spending a night of passion with, then please review and tell me. I let you know if you are in a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Valentine of Mine

A/N: I forgot to mention that this story will be different to what is happening in the series at the moment. Piney is still alive, Clay was never shot and is still the prez with Jax as VP and Half Sack never died at the end of season 2 but is now a full patched member.

* * *

><p>Jax and Tara were just finishing breakfast with their boys when Gemma walked into their kitchen with Clay not more than a step or two behind her. Tara had Thomas in her arms as she fed him and Jax was making sure that Abel ate all his breakfast, Gemma smiled at her son and his family enjoying their time together and it reminded her of when Jax was a child and he and Thomas were sat around the table but then she remembered that most of the time that Opie would be there for breakfast as well and after last years Valentine fiasco, she found it difficult to think of Opie in the same way, that she had always thought of him. Not, ever since the morning following the Valentine Party last year when she had woken up and found herself in Opie's arms she had found it difficult to think of him without blushing. She knew if Clay found out that it was Opie, all hell would break loose, not only would Clay kill Opie but probaly Jax would as well and she knew that Piney would then kill Clay and most likely her son. Of course, it also meant that Lyla would probaly kill her.<p>

Tara glanced at her Mother in law and saw the look in her eyes and wondered if she was recalling last years Valentine party and the problems it had caused, not just for her but for others. She internally grimaced as she recalled the picture that she had sent to Jax, it had been of her boobies and a note on it promising him a good time that night but she knew he had never recieved it. She did know who had got it but she suspected at least two of the SONS. Both would stare at her whenever she was at TM and she wasn't sure which out of the two, Tig or Happy, was staring at her the most and if it was because one of them had got the picture. She really hoped and prayed that it had not been Tig!

"Well are we ready for this years party, you too?" Gemma asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh no Ma, not again."

Gemma looked over at her son and smiled smugly at him.

"Jackson sweetie...Clay has already tried to persaude me otherwise concerning this party and he did not manage it...What makes you think you will?"

* * *

><p>At the clubhouse, Piney was propping up the bar having his 8am tequilla breakfast when Tig stumbled into the room from his dorm room, looking a little bit worse for wear.<p>

"You need a shot Tig?" Piney chuckled as he looked at the white faced SAA.

"Nah, just coffee."

"PROSPECT."

Tig winced as Piney yelled for the prospect to get his ass moving and to get the coffee on. At that moment the door banged open loudly causing the SAA to grab his head and yell at the person who had stumbled through the door, carrying several boxes out of which everyone could see a number of Valentine decorations tippng pecariously without actually falling out of the box.

"CAN'T YOU OPEN A DOOR QUIETLY."

The person carrying the boxes put them down before glaring angrily at Tig and snidely commenting.

"Well aren't you cheery this morning."

Tig glared at Cherry, his brother Half Sacks 'old lady' . She was dressed in her usual gear of hot pants and a tight t-shirt that stretched across her rack. He then glared at the contents of the boxes she had been carrying and realised with a groan that it was Valentine's day again.

"Don't tell me we are having another Valentine Party. I thought after last year that Clay had banned them here."

"He did but Gemma persauded him that it would good for club morale and the likelyhood of last years fiasco happening again, well that would never happen, not two years in a row."

Cherry recalled as she reminded Tig and Piney about last years fiasco, she had planned to spend an evening of unbridled passion with her old man but he had not been the one who had climbed in the bed with her. As she was remembering she spotted Bobby trotting into the room carrying some of his famous banana bread and immediately blushed.

Bobby had been in the kitchen making up a batch of his banana bread for the party that night when he had heard Cherry in the main room discussing with Tig and Piney about the party and he remembered the slap he had got from her when he had slipped into the bed with her. He had expected it to be one of the Cara Cara girls that he had been chatting up all evening but instead it had ended up being Half Sack's old lady and he had sported a black eye for a few days following the party last year after she had slugged him.

He noticed Tig sitting with a smirk on his face looking like he was thinking about the party the previous year. Which exactly what Tig was doing, he was remembering the picture he had received of a gorgeous pair of woman's boobies and the promise of a good time. Except the woman whoever she was had stood him up!


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the day the ladies started arriving with the rest of the decorations and some of the food for the nights party. Lyla had just arrived with a few of the Cara Cara girls when she spotted Happy across the lot and she could not help remembering the previous years party. Opie had told her that one of his fantasies he had always had about her was seeing her masterbate with a dildo and she had planned to make his fantasy true that night, only problem was he had not been the one to get the present that she had brought for him, Happy had got it instead. She remembered back to how she had found him standing in the hallway leading to the dorms, she had been on her way to join Opie in his bed when she had run into the stoic biker, holding an opened box and staring into it with a look of puzzlement on his face.

FLASHBACK

The night was starting to get to the point when all of the old leadies had planned to join their menfolk for the remainder of the evening while the croweaters took care of the single members. Lyla had been looking forward to enacting one of Opie's fantasies for him but with a slight difference instead of a dildo, she had sent him a very special vibrator. Wandering down the hallway towards his bedroom dressed in a very tight little black number and a pair of deep red stilletto's she ran into a solid body of muscle. Glancing up she saw that it was the club's main enforcer, Happy standing holding a box that looked suspiciously familiar. As she had apoligised profusely to him, she'd risked a peek inside the box and at the note attached and gasped. 'Shit' she thought, 'how did he get ahold of that.' Lyla had tried to feign shock at seeing Happy standing in the hallway peering into a box that had held a sex toy.

"Present for someone Happy...or is it from someone to you?"

Happy glanced up at her for a moment before speaking, "What the fuck is it?"

Lyla peered into the box once more and motioning with her hand and raising an eyebrow at him, "You mind?"

Happy shook his head to tell he did not mind her lifting it out and had allowed her to see the note that was with it. Lyla could not suppress a giggle when she read what the note said, especially considering what the sex toy was.

_Dearest lover, Here is an item that suits you well. It's name is the same as what you are." signed Your Valentine xxxxxxxx_

"Obviously someone thinks your sex drive matches this little baby."

She told him and when she saw his puzzled expression she explained further.

"It's called a Rampant Rabbit."

She had left him then, unable to supress any longer the laughter that was threatening to bubble over and the last thing she wanted to do was laugh at his obvious discomfort, at receiving such as gift and not only that she really did not want to explain to him that the gift was not meant for him but Opie.

END FLASHBACK

As Lyla disappeared into the clubhouse she did not see Happy glance in her direction or his eyes narrow as he too remembered the previous years party or the gift from his unknown Valentine.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry but this is a really short chapter this time and also for some reason there is a glitch on the system stopping me saving this chapter as I write it. I've had to redo it at three times. So while it is working I will get this uploaded. The next chapter will be the party itself and the game of Truth or Dare that they all end up playing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed this story! I almost didn't, I must admit I nearly did not post this story as for starters I was not sure if people would like it and I really hope I can keep the humour going in this chapter! If not then I apologise in advance.

* * *

><p>"TRUTH OR DARE"<p>

The cry rang out across the crowded clubhouse as the ladies started to get ready for the main game of the evening, they were not going to do what they had done the previous year because of the some what precarious results that had taken place. Gemma and some of the old ladies were at a table near the bar when the cry sounded to begin the game and they all thought that nothing could go wrong this year with a simple game of thruth or dare. At least they all hoped it would be a simple game and nothing would go wrong, there were a few worries amongst some of them but they thought to themselves 'we can't have two years in a row where things go wrong, surely.'

A small slight woman jumped up on the stripper podium, a microphone in her hands, the room went silent well as silent as it could, with a club full of drunken men and woman in it but surprisingly it was quite quiet but that might have been something to do with the drug that had found its way into the punch bowl. Normally the sons would not have drunk 'punch' but someone had thoughtfully laced the punch with a nice little drug that not only removed peoples inhibitions but also caused them to 'tell the truth'. She smiled at the crowd of drunken men and women who were all swaying slightly on their feet, though unaware of it as the drug worked it way through their systems.

The time had come come...

xXx

A few days later, several of the sons were sitting at the picnic table, it was a subdued atmosphere and no one was really up for talking to anyone. They were all still trying to get over the events of the Valentine party and the aftermath that it caused. Whoever had thought that it had been a good idea to play a game of truth or dare seriously needed their head examined and then they needed to be killed, very slowly and painfully, at least that was what Happy was thinking at that very moment.

He was nursing a black eye and a few other bruises, presents from Opie when it had been revealed during the game that the rampant rabbit that the previous year had been meant as a present from his wife Lyla, had ended up being given to Happy. It was not the fact that Happy had got the rabbit that Opie had given him a black eye it was the fact that Happy when given the choice of truth or dare, had admitted that he had for the last year wanted to use said 'rabbit' on Lyla and had in fact fantasised almost every night, about what it would feel like to be between her legs. To have her long slender legs wrapped around his waist as he plumbed her depths with the rabbit and she moaned his name instead of Opie's.

To say her old man had not been impressed about the thoughts that his brother had been having about his old lady, was putting it mildly and he had launched himself at the 'Tacoma Killer' intent on killing him, it had taken both Jax and Juice to pull the two men apart and for a few minutes at least no fists were flying or at least they weren't until it was discovered who Gemma had spent the previous years Valentine night with. That little bit of information had resulted in Jax breaking Opie's nose when he found out that his best friend had slept with his mother and not only Opie felt Jax's wrath, sitting opposite him at the picnic table was Tig, also sporting a broken nose courtesy of Jax.

None of the people who took part in the game at the party had done a dare, none of them would have been able to as none of them were given a choice by the woman asking the questions. She had changed the rules but none of them at the party had made any complaint about this as the drug worked its way more into their bloodstreams.

It was not only the guys who were nursing a few injuries either the ladies were also sporting a few injuries and not necessarily from their menfolk, Gemma had a massive bruise on her cheek after Lyla had gone mad following her confession that she had spent the night with Opie and not only spent the night with him but loved it. It was her admission that she would love to spend another night with him that had resulted in Lyla slapping her one.

Another result of her confession was her and Clay were not talking and in fact Clay had moved out of their house and was now using Jax's old room at the clubhouse to sleep in and it seriously looked at the moment, like they were heading for a divorce.

Not only had Clay walked out on Gemma, for the moment at least, he and Piney had got into it when he had pulled out his gun and tried to shoot Opie. Piney had not taken kindly to this seeing as Clay had tried to kill his son once before but had ended with his bodyguard Tig killing his daughter-in-law Donna instead, so as soon as he had seen Clay pulling out the shooter and pointing it at his son, he had swung up his oxygen bottle and smacked the SAMCRO prez over the head with it. So now Clay was also sporting one hell of a lump on the back of his head and had been admitted to the hospital following it for an x-ray because Tara had been worried it had done some damage. Piney pointed out to her that it was a waste of time, Clay had nothing to damage. The old man was still spitting mad and tried to go at Clay again only to be held back by Jax this time, who although angry at Opie did not want to see the MC elder hurt.

Of all the people at the party that night the only one who was sporting injuries that had nothing to do with any of the fists flying was Juice, he had vanished during the last part of the evening only to reappear the following morning, with a stiff limp and a smirk on his face but he was not the only one limping, Ima was as well.

During the game one of the porn girls who was at the party had admitted that she had the hots for Juice which to everyones shock had resulted in Ima attacking her and a really vicious cat fight breaking out between the two, so the following morning when people spotted Ima limping out of the clubhouse they assumed it was because of the fight the previous evening. However her limping had nothing to do with the cat fight.

Tig watching from the table as he nursed his broken nose glanced around at his brothers and smirked.

"Well that was a fun evening the other night, roll on next years party."

None of the others agreed with him and the amount of dirty looks that shot in Tigs direction made him gulp and rethink what he had just said. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to have another Valentine party at the clubhouse, well at least not one organised by the ladies.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN Thats it folks! If any of you thought I would be doing this party during the party I apologise. I tried several times to write it that way but it just wouldn't work so I thought I would write it as the aftermath with a description of some of the things that went on.

For any of you who might be interested, one of my new stories will be called 'Green Eyed Monster' and will describe what went on the night of the party between Juice and Ima that resulted in both of them the previous morning limping from the clubhouse. That story is also going to be a sequel to the 'It's always the Quiet Ones' which I wrote a while ago.

As always Please review and let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
